Implantable markers have been used to identify locations within objects, such as a human body. For example, a marker may be implanted in a patient within an organ of interest. As the patient moves, the marker can be used to track the location of the organ. Various techniques have been used to identify the location of such markers.
As described in my co-pending U.S. patent applications noted above, one technique for locating a marker is by measuring the magnetic flux generated by the marker upon excitation from a source. The measurement of the magnetic flux is typically performed by an array of sensing elements that together form a sensing array. In some sensing arrays, each of the sensing elements has their output coupled to their own dedicated amplifier circuit.
The signals from the sensing elements are then output to a receiver that is operative to extract the signal portion from the sensing elements from noise, which may be caused from various sources including the excitation from the source, co-channel or cross-channel interference between sensing elements, radiation sources in the examination environment, etc. . . .
The design of a receiver suitable for use with magnetic flux sensing systems has been problematic and challenging.
Sizes of various depicted elements are not necessarily drawn to scale, and these various elements may be arbitrarily enlarged to improve legibility. Also, the headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.